Seagulls
The seagulls are a group of birds often found around Adventure Bay. They mostly feed on food scraps and baby turtles. They once stole Fuzzy's scrap of bread and attacked him when he tried to take it back (seen in "Pup Pup Goose") They usually act as minor antagonists due to their predatory nature and tendency to act aggressively towards anyone who gets between them and a meal. However as they are simply wild animals following their instincts and pose little threat to humans or the PAW Patrol. There are rare occasions some gulls have been willing to share food with others (such as Chickaletta or Cali). The seagulls tried to steal bread from the gosling Fuzzy in "Pup Pup Goose". They get into garbage and prey on baby sea turtles. In "Pups Save a Train", Cali tries several times to steal food from one of them. At the end of the episode, the gull lands on the slide near where Katie, Ryder, Cali, and the pups are playing with some food it had found, which Cali tries to steal, only to fall down the slide, however the gull apparently takes pity on her and throws the food scrap to her. In "Pup a Doodle Do", Chickaletta eats a slice of pizza dropped by one and joins a flock of them perched on the bridge. The kitten Precious tries to pounce on one who was perched on the City Hall bell tower but it manages to get away. In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie", Mayor Goodway tries to take a waterfowl action shot of one for an Adventure Bay calendar, only for Alex to point out a nearby Narwhal Whale. They also got in the way of Chase when he was looking for the penguins in the episode "Pups Save the Penguins". In "Pups Save Walinda", one of the seagulls ends up following Marshall into the Lookout when it is attracted by some jelly on Marshall's tail resulting in one of Marshall's elevator wipeouts. In "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea", one of the gulls steals a bag of potato chips that Mayor Goodway dropped while being introduced to the CPU of Cap'n Turbot's Diving Bell, Seabee. A hungry Chickaletta and Cali chase the gull into the Diving Bell and Cali accidentally causes the bell to dive taking Cali, Chickaletta, and the gull with it, forcing Mayor Goodway and Cap'n Turbot to call Ryder to have the PAW Patrol save both the animals and the runaway diving bell. During its time in the Diving Bell the gull competes with Cali and Chickaletta over the bag of potato chips. After Ryder and Zuma manage to retrieve the Diving Bell, it is shown peacefully eating potato chips along with Chickaletta and Cali on the floor of the diving bell. In "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker", a flock of gulls interfere with Francois Turbot's tightrope walk when they perch on Francois' tightrope and even Francois himself. To lure the gulls away, Ryder has Skye carry Marshall with her helicopter, to take advantage of Marshall's way with birds. However the gulls refuse to move from their perch and Marshall is forced to use some bread to lure them away. Ryder eventually realizes that the gulls were only perching on the tightrope because of an approaching storm and were simply looking for a place to land and ride out the storm. The seagulls have white feathers, grey eyes, and grey wings with a yellow beak. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Animals Category:Seagulls Category:Recurring Wildlife Category:Inhabiting Multiple Areas Category:Collective Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Birds Category:Animals